Tale of Poor Brothers
by Kurosaki Usawari
Summary: #Chapter 7 Updated# Ulah Ichigo semakin aneh, dan berbalik menyerang kawan kawannya sendiri. Ketika Rukia menonjoknya dengan maksud mengeluarkan jiwa shinigaminya seperti dulu, bukan Ichigo Shinigami atau Hichigo yang keluar, tapi...
1. Before

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

Author: Kurosaki Usawari

Chara: Grimmjow Jegaerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Sousuke Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou, etc.

Warning: (hampir) Tidak mengandung OOC dan ke-gaje-an.

TALE OF POOR BROTHERS

Chapter #1

~Before~

Di sebuah tempat bernama Las Noches, hidup sepasang kakak beradik miskin. Mereka bernama Grimmjow Jegaerjaques dan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mereka berdua diselamatkan oleh Sousuke Aizen dari serangan Hollow bernama Kyamago saat berada di gurun Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow adalah seorang kakak berambut biru muda. Dia sangat pemberani, tegas, bersemangat, agak lancang, jujur, polos dan easygoing. Semua Arrancar dan Hollow senang mengobrol dengan Grimmjow.

Sebaliknya Ulquiorra yang merupakan adik Grimmjow sangat bertolak belakang. Dia sangat pendiam, dengan raut muka yang menyedihkan dan jarang tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia baik, dan mudah diajak bicara seperti kakaknya, tapi entah kenapa suatu hari seorang Arrancar bernama Pong Pong mencapnya sebagai pengacau, pengganggu dan semua label buruk lainnya, yang sebenarnya bohong. Hollow dan Arrancar lain mudah dipengaruhi Pong Pong yang tenggelam dalam kegelapannya sendiri.

Suatu hari...

"Ulquiorra, besok katanya kita akan dikirim ke sekolahnya Kurosaki lho," kata Grimmjow sambil menunjukkan dua buah surat penerimaan murid pindahan. Yang satu untuk Ulquiorra, dan yang satu untuk Grimmjow.

Sebenarnya Aizen sudah berniat memindahkan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra ke Karakura High School beberapa bulan lalu. Terutama Ulquiorra. Aizen kasihan melihat Ulquiorra nggak punya teman bicara di Las Noches High School. Dia berharap Ulquiorra bisa dapat teman di SMU Karakura itu.

"Ma, masa' sih... Berarti tes tulis kemarin..." Ulquiorra nggak percaya dengan surat yang dipegangnya.

"Iya! Serius deh! Kalo kamu nggak percaya tanya saja sama Sousuke," Grimmjow meyakinkan adiknya.

"Nggak ah, takut. Tapi, kapan kita bisa mulai belajar di sana?" Ulquiorra merinding.

"Ya amplop! Tadi aku kan sudah bilang, 'BESOK'! Jadi mungkin kita akan ke sana memakai Garganta, bukan dengan bus sekolah Las Noches itu lagi!" kata Grimmjow. "La, lagipula aku mungkin bertemu dengan pujaan hatiku nanti."

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bisa menggunakan Garganta, ya kak? Aku jadi senang. Semoga..." ucapan Ulquiorra terputus.

"Semoga apa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"...Aku punya sahabat kak," kata Ulquiorra. Grimmjow menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Kamu kan sudah punya kakak yang baik."

"Iya tapi..." ucapan Ulquiorra terpotong karena Aizen memanggil mereka berdua.

"GRIMMJOW! ULQUIORRA! Kemari!"

~To Be Continued~


	2. GO!

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

Author: Kurosaki Usawari

Chara: Grimmjow Jegaerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Sousuke Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou, etc.

Warning: (hampir) Tidak mengandung OOC dan ke-gaje-an.

Previous Chapter

"Kamu kan sudah punya kakak yang baik."

"Iya tapi..." ucapan Ulquiorra terpotong karena Aizen memanggil mereka berdua.

"GRIMMJOW! ULQUIORRA! Kemari!"

TALE OF POOR BROTHERS

Chapter #2

~GO..!~

"Ada apa, tuan Sousuke?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aduuuh, sudah, jangan memanggil saya dengan nama yang tidak enak saya dengar... Panggil kak Aizen saja," Aizen malah sibuk berbasa basi.

"Ii, iya, kak Aizen," kata Grimmjow setengah bingung.

"Nah, malam ini, saya akan mengajari kalian cara membuka Garganta."

"Eh... Asyiik!" Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra senang, tapi cara mereka berekspresi sangat berbeda. Ulquiorra tersenyum saja, sedangkan Grimmjow loncat loncat kayak anak Kindergarten...

"Nah, begini caranya," Aizen membuat garis hitam tebal di udara.

SRETT

Garganta terbuka.

"Kalau menutupnya, begini," Aizen menutupnya dengan membuat garis putih tebal di pertengahan Garganta secara mendatar.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra kagum, dan langsung mempraktekkannya. Sekali, dua kali, beberapa kali tidak muncul juga. Pada garis ketiga belas, kakak beradik itu berhasil juga.

"Apa kita harus membuat 13 kali garis untuk membuka dan menutup Garganta, kak Aizen? Capek nih," keluh Grimmjow sambil meredam panasnya membuat garis di kaus hijaunya. Sedangkan Ulquiorra mengangin anginkan tangannya. Dia sayang dengan jaket abu abunya. Jaket itu pemberian Karin, seorang Arrancar perempuan berambut panjang yang merupakan salah satu dari sedikit yang menganggap Ulquiorra baik.

"HAH?" Grimmjow berteriak lagi melihat kaus kesayangannya, gosong karena tangannya. "Se, separah itukah..." tangannya gemetar.

"Ya, itulah resikonya. Jadi jangan sering pulang kesini. Waktu libur panjang saja," kata Aizen menasihati.

"Kak Aizen," panggil Tia Harribel dari belakang. Dia Espada ke tiga, yang artinya dia salah satu dari pasukan Aizen yang masuk 10 besar Arrancar terkuat. Tia memakai blus hitam.

"Barang barang mereka sudah kusiapkan," lanjut Tia sambil memberikan 2 koper besar berwarna putih kepada Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

"Oh, terima kasih," Ulquiorra mendahului berterima kasih sebelum Grimmjow sambil tersenyum ramah. Biasanya kalau ada yang membantu, Grimmjow yang bicara duluan, jadi dia agak kaget dengan kejadian itu. Namun di hatinya dia berkata, "Syukurlah Ulquiorra. Kamu sudah berubah walau hanya sedikit." Kemudian mereka berdua melangkah dengan hati ceria menemui masa depan walaupun tidak pasti...

~To Be Continued~


	3. Inoue, Ulquiorra's Annoying Friend

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

Author: Kurosaki Usawari

Chara: Grimmjow Jegaerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Sousuke Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou, etc.

Warning: (hampir) Tidak mengandung OOC dan ke-gaje-an.

Previous Chapter

"Barang barang mereka sudah kusiapkan," lanjut Tia sambil memberikan 2 koper besar berwarna putih kepada Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

TALE OF POOR BROTHERS

Chapter #3

~Inoue, Ulquiorra's Annoying Friend~

Ulquiorra menghela nafas lega. Asrama yang dikatakan oleh 'kak' Aizen, kini berada di depan mata.

"Waoo... Baru kali ini aku melihatnya," kata Grimmjow dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu sajalah, kak. Kita belum pernah menjajal dimensi lain selain Hueco Mundo," kata Ulquiorra.

Dari kejauhan, seorang perempuan berseragam SMU Karakura bernama Inoue berlari kencang. Di tangannya terlihat beberapa buku pelajaran. Sedangkan di punggungnya ada sebuah ransel putih. Kelihatannya Inoue terburu buru. Mungkin karena terburu buru itulah...

BRUK

Inoue menabrak Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow sampai kakak adik itu jatuh. Sedangkan Inoue sendiri masih terus berlari tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan sedikit pun. Tiba tiba dia berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke arah mereka. Alisnya sedikit mengerut dengan tatapan kesal, lalu berlari lagi.

"Aduh... Dasar cewek sial! Aku akan menghajar anak itu biar tau rasa!" gerutu Grimmjow sambil mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian hendak mengejar Inoue. Sayangnya dicegah Ulquiorra.

"Jangan. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang takkan bisa kakak duga," begitulah alasan dari Ulquiorra.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Kakak hadapi saja dia," Ulquiorra tidak bisa memperkuat alasannya.

"Aku lanjutkan ya," kata Grimmjow sambil berlari mengejar Inoue meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's POV

"Kakak ada ada saja. Dia itu kan Inoue, yang sering sms-an denganku," aku menghela napas. Memang, Inoue pernah mengirim fotonya lewat MMS dan dia memintaku agar mengirimkan fotoku. Sayangnya hpku tidak berkamera, sehingga sangat tidak mungkin mengirimnya. Tapi komunikasi kami tetap berjalan.

BRUK

Dari lantai 3, terdengar suara yang sangat keras. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kakak! Inoue!" aku memang penasaran siapa yang menang, tapi bahaya juga kalau Inoue mati. Aku tidak bisa berbicara langsung dengannya. Tapi... Aku...

Ah, tak tahulah dukung siapa. Pokoknya jangan sampai mereka terluka!

End of Ulquiorra's POV

Ulquiorra langsung menyusul kakaknya dengan berjalan. Memang berjalan, tapi kecepatan kakinya bisa menyamai kecepatan lari Grimmjow yang terbaik.

Sampai di lorong asrama lantai 3 yang seperti hotel itu, tampak seorang laki laki tersungkur. Ulquiorra yang sembunyi sembunyi mengintip mereka, kaget.

"Ka... Bukan. Kalau itu kakak lalu yang bersama Inoue... Ah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Ulquiorra.

~To Be Continued~


	4. Deliberate

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

Author: Kurosaki Usawari

Chara: Grimmjow Jegaerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Sousuke Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou, etc.

Warning: (hampir) Tidak mengandung OOC dan ke-gaje-an.

Previous Chapter

Sampai di lorong asrama lantai 3 yang seperti hotel itu, tampak seorang laki laki tersungkur. Ulquiorra yang sembunyi sembunyi mengintip mereka, kaget.

TALE OF POOR BROTHERS

Chapter #4

~Deliberate~

"Ulquiorra..."

Ulquiorra yang baru mau menunduk, mengangkat mukanya.

"Kakak? I... Noue?" Ulquiorra terkejut, tapi ekspresinya tidak ada sama sekali.

"Oh ya, Inoue, ini adikku," kata Grimmjow pada Inoue. Inoue mengulurkan tangannya.

"Inoue. Inoue Orihime."

Ulquiorra menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Aku Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"HAH! Masa' sih!" teriak Inoue histeris.

"Inoue, dia Ulquiorra satu satunya di Hueco Mundo..." kata Grimmjow menenangkan.

"Oh... Jadi kamu ya?" kata Inoue, masih sedikit bingung.

"Yah... Begitulah. Ngomong ngomong, anak itu siapa?" tanya Ulquiorra mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu? Itu Ouji, yang suka menggangguku," kata Inoue dengan kesal mengingat Ouji.

"Hum? Tidak seperti namanya," gumam Ulquiorra.

"WOIII...!" Panggil Grimmjow.

"Apa?"

"Sudah 15 menit aku dan Inoue ngobrol, dan kalian ngobrol 5 menit. Laper nih, mau makan di luar?" kata Grimmjow dengan wajah cemberut.

"Maaf Grimm-chan," kata Inoue membungkuk.

"Ya."

"Mau makan dimana, Grimm-chan, Ulquiorra? Mau di bakery-nya Kuchiki-san?" tawar Inoue.

"Wah, roti! Sebelum kita bersama kak Aizen, kita makan pun jarang, apalagi roti," kata Ulquiorra dengan wajah cerah pada kakaknya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Inoue.

"Bukan apa apa kok. Kami..."

"Kami dulunya adalah Arrancar lemah yang tidak berdaya," kata Grimmjow menghentikan. Suasana hening. Grimmjow yang merendahkan dirinya dan adiknya baru sadar.

"Hnn... Soal yang Grimm-chan ucapkan tadii... Jangan dipikirkan ya?" kata Inoue membuka suara. Ulquiorra mengangguk.

"Err... Ulquiorra... Aku mau ke tempat lain saja ya," kata Grimmjow.

"Aah, kakak, bilang aja mau cari cewek," ledek Ulquiorra. Pipi Grimmjow memerah.

"Ngg... Grimm-chan belum punya pacar?" tanya Inoue tiba tiba.

"Belum sih."

"Ikut aku ke bakery yuk! Disana ada Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki, Ishida dan Nel," ajak Inoue dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Siapa Nel?"

"Udah... Nanti juga Grimm-chan tau sendiri," kata Inoue sambil tersenyum misterius.

Sesampainya di Kuchiki Bakery...

"Permisiii," kata Ulquiorra memberi salam.

"Inoue? Itu pacarmu?" goda Rukia.

"Cuma teman lama. Ah, ini Ulquiorra, dan ini kakaknya, Grimmjow. Nel ada?" kata Inoue.

"Di-si-ni!" sahutnya dari samping Ishida.

"Oh, Nel! Perkenalkan, ini Grimmjow," kata Inoue. Kemudian Inoue mengirim sms kepada Rukia, Ichigo, dan Ishida secara serentak. Isinya, berusaha menyingkir dari ruangan itu...

Ulquiorra dibisiki rencana Inoue langsung dari komandannya.

"Ishida!" suara Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" tanya Ishida pura pura ketus.

"Anterin aku belanja di minimarket depan yuk!" kata Rukia.

"Kenapa aku harus..."

"Habisnya, mereka memberi diskon 50% kalau bersama sahabat atau pacar karena ini bulan Februari. Ichigo, kamu juga ikut!" Rukia mengambil dompet Chappy-nya, lalu menggeret Ichigo dan Ishida yang masih memakai seragam bakery itu.

"Ulquiorra, bagaimana kalau kamu belajar di rumahku?" tanya Inoue.

"Ah, yah..."

"Ulquiorra nggak mau? Kurikulum di sini dan di SMU Las Noches beda lho."

"Apa? Kalau begitu aku harus belajar mulai sekarang. Tapii... Aku nggak punya buku cetak. Boleh pinjam?"

"Ufufu, tentu saja."

Inoue dan Ulquiorra bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Inoue! Aku juga ikut!"

"Grimm-chan, aku nggak punya buku cetak untuk kelas 2..."

BRAK.

Tinggallah Grimmjow dan Nel di bakery yang sepi itu.

~To Be Continued~

More Footnote

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah rela RnR fic saya... Sebenarnya kalau dihitung tidak sampai 1 jam, sebuah chapter Tale of Poor Brothers sudah selesai. Jadi mungkin bisa publish 2-4 kali sehari. Tapi karena banyak yang harus diedit ulang, kegiatan wajib sehari hari dan jadwal di kelas 6 yang padat, serta waktu mengetik yang tidak continue, belum lagi sering ketiduran, membuat saya harus bisa membagi waktu antara mengetik dengan kegiatan lain agar tidak bertabrakan.

Sebenarnya saya punya niatan membuat (paling tidak) 10 buah chapter Tale of Poor Brothers dan setidaknya tamat bulan ini, dan sequelnya pada volume kedua. Bukan memaksakan diri sih, tapi, yaah, karena saya belakangan ini sering bertemu dan suka membaca pairing GrimmUlqui, jadi akhirnya saya semangat juga :) Sabar ya, sequel baru di-launch bulan depan ;) Untuk sementara nikmati saja dulu fanfic ini...


	5. When Nel and Grimmchan Talking

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

Author: Kurosaki Usawari

Chara: Grimmjow Jegaerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Sousuke Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou, etc.

Warning: (hampir) Tidak mengandung OOC dan ke-gaje-an.

Previous Chapter

"Habisnya, mereka memberi diskon 50% kalau bersama sahabat atau pacar karena ini bulan Februari. Ichigo, kamu juga ikut!" Rukia mengambil dompet Chappy-nya, lalu menggeret Ichigo dan Ishida yang masih memakai seragam bakery itu.

TALE OF POOR BROTHERS

Chapter #5

~When Nel and Grimm-chan Talking~

"Haaah."

Suara menghela napas berkali kali terdengar. Tidak saling menatap, berbicara pun tidak.

TING! Suara oven memecah keheningan. Nel segera beranjak dengan blus hijaunya yang menarik.

"A... Aku mau mengangkat roti dulu ya," kata Nel tergagap.

"Ah, iya," kata Grimmjow yang kaget.

_Apa apaan sih, Ulquiorra dan Inoue ini? Awas ya, nanti kusobek sobek kalian, lalu kubuang!_ Umpat Grimmjow dalam hati.

_Dasar Orihime, sukanya ngganggu aku terus. Rukia, Ichigo dan Uryuu juga sama saja!_ Gerutu Nel.

Sementara itu...

Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Ulquiorra dan Ishida ternyata berniat ngintip dari pintu belakang yang 'kucel'. Pintu 'kucel' itu sudah lama tidak bisa dibuka. Oleh karena itu, Nel hanya mengawasi jendela jendela dan pintu. Tapi Ulquiorra mencoba membuka pintu seperti dia membuka Garganta.

"Pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka dengan cara yang biasa, jadi kalau seperti ini mungkin berhasil," kata Ulquiorra lalu membuat garis berwarna hitam dengan tangan kosong. Baru sekali, pintu itu sudah sobek (lebih tepatnya terbelah dan bolong?) bagian tengahnya.

"Ulquiorra, kamu hebat!" puji Rukia.

"Ah, bukan apa apa," Ulquiorra jadi malu.

"Oi, lihat ini!" Ichigo memanggil teman temannya. Yang lain langsung ngintip di lubang pintu itu.

"Nel tidak mengetahui kita? Kenapa?" kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena Nel (hanya) tahu pintu ini sudah nggak bisa diapa apain. Makanya, yang dia perhatikan hanya jendela, pintu dan celah yang memungkinkan untuk kita pakai," Inoue menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Ooh~~ Gituu..." Rukia manggut manggut tanda mengerti dengan gaya innocent-nya.

"Ah, lihat!" kata Ulquiorra dan Ishida.

"Apa?"

Di dalam bakery...

"Ngg... Kau mau kue? Kebetulan aku bikin kue coklat..." tawar Nel.

"Bo, boleh saja..." kata Grimmjow.

Nel menghidangkan selusin kue coklat di meja. Grimmjow melahap kue itu dengan nikmat.

"Bagaimana? Menurutmu?" tanya Nel.

"Wah, ini enak! Kuharap teman temanku di Las Noches juga bisa merasakannya..." puji Grimmjow.

"Las... Noches..?" gumam Nel.

~To Be Continued~

Footnote:

Untuk Ayano646Cweety (Ayano-san), Fun-Ny-chan, dan Akimoto Matsura-san, terima kasih untuk sumbangan semangatnya ya. Ada request pairing atau saran? Mau flaming? It's ok, akan saya pertimbangkan.

(_ _)

Karena belakangan ini sibuk ubek ubek coding, jadi lupa dengan chapter yang ini. Gomen...

See you on the next chapter :D


	6. Assassin Ichigo 1

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

Author: Kurosaki Usawari

Chara: Grimmjow Jegaerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Sousuke Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou, etc.

Warning: (hampir) Tidak mengandung OOC dan ke-gaje-an.

Previous Chapter

"Bagaimana? Menurutmu?" tanya Nel.

"Wah, ini enak! Kuharap teman temanku di Las Noches juga bisa merasakannya..." puji Grimmjow.

TALE OF POOR BROTHERS

Chapter #6

~Assassin Ichigo~

"Iya! Las Noches! Istana berkubah besar yang ada di Hueco Mundo!" kata Grimmjow semangat.

"Oh, gitu?" Nel mengerti, tapi nadanya seperti menuntut jawaban lain.

"Kamu sudah pacaran sama si kacamata itu ya? Kulihat kalian bersama terus saat memasak."

"Nggak lah. Ishida kan? Ishida itu adalah sahabatku... Dia mengerti perasaanku... Memaklumi semua kekurangan dan kelebihanku... Tipikal sahabat yang baik bukan?" kata Nel dengan penghayatan.

Sementara itu di tempat persembunyian Ichigo dkk...

"Sahabat?" gumam Ulquiorra.

"Heh?"

"Kenapa Ulquiorra?"

"Kenapa kenapa kenapa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apaan sih?" Ulquiorra berteriak.

"Ssh! Nel bisa curiga! Ulquiorra!" seru Rukia sambil berbisik.

"Oh, oke oke oke."

"Siapa itu!" Nel menoleh ke jendela dan bersiap menyerang.

"Gawat," gumam Ichigo.

Bel berbunyi.

"Ah, ada pelanggan. Tumben di hari Minggu."

Pintu terbuka. Tampak seorang cowok dengan pakaian berkaus hitam. Dia memakai celana abu abu selutut.

"Ka, kau?" seru kedua Arrancar itu.

"Umm, ketahuan yah?" kata cowok itu.

"Tentu saja. Itu terlihat dari caramu tersenyum," kata Nel. Cowok itu memang memiliki senyum khas. Kemudian dia mengambil tempat di sudut sehingga bisa memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Lalu dia membaca menu.

"Ng, aku mau..."

"Cheese cake kan? Aku tahu dan hafal kebiasaanmu itu," potong Nel.

"Hoi anak miskin, kenapa kamu ada di sini? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah biasanya kamu berada di Las Noches?" tanya Ggio beruntun kepada Grimmjow. Grimmjow memang kesal pada ucapan cowok itu, tapi apa boleh buat memang itulah keadaan keluarganya. Membeli seragam saja tidak bisa. Jadinya Grimmjow memakai seragam lamanya. Marah sih, boleh, tapi di depan Neliel? Perempuan cantik, seorang maid yang membuatnya terpikat pada pandangan pertama? Ah, tidak. Dia harus menahan emosinya.

"... Bukan urusanmu." Grimmjow membuang muka.

"Marah? Kamu tetap childish seperti dulu ya, Grimmjow," goda cowok bermata kuning keemasan itu.

"Khh..." dadanya terasa sesak. Ingin dia lempar mejanya ke wajah cowok itu, tapi sekali lagi, dia berada di dekat Neliel. Sangat tidak mungkin.

"Fufufu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kan? Ayo."

"Cih."

"Fufufu. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku, atau resurreccion-ku yang bicara."

"Grimmjow..." gumam Nel.

"Gawaat..." Inoue dari tempatnya bersembunyi ikut tegang.

"Dasar..."

DRAK!

Pintu 'kucel' terlempar dari belakang menuju wajah Ggio itu. Cowok itu melotot, kemudian mengacungkan tangannya yang terbuka.

ZRASH

Pintu 'kucel' itupun meleleh, namun menghilang bagai uap. Kabut dingin dari pintu 'kucel' itu memenuhi ruangan.

"Uffh..." Nel mengibas kibaskan nampannya yang kosong.

"Kakaak! Kamu di mana?" teriak Ulquiorra.

"Fufufu. Sampai jumpa," katanya pamit. Kemudian dia membuka pintu dan berjalan pulang. Setelah kabut itu menghilang, Inoue, Ulquiorra, Ishida, Rukia, Nel dan Grimmjow buru buru pulang. Ichigo yang ketua OSIS sebenarnya juga mau pulang, tapi dia takut digorok Byakuya.

Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra tinggal di sebuah kamar asrama bernomor 14. Inoue dan Rukia berada di kamar nomor 12, sedangkan Ishida dan Ichigo berada di kamar nomor 15.

Keesokan harinya di SMU Karakura...

"Pagi Tatsuki-chan."

"Pagi Inoue-san."

"Selamat pagiii!"

"Aku mau pinjam buku itu!"

"Aduuh, panasnya!"

"Aku lupa bikin PR Bahasa!"

"Aku juga! Chizuru, pinjam PRmu dong."

"Enak saja!"

"Kamu bolos ya?"

... Dan berbagai celotehan murid murid SMU Karakura lainnya. Seakan akan semuanya berbicara. Tapi berbeda ketika sang ketua OSIS tampak batang hidungnya. Semuanya langsung kaku, merasa kalau semua tingkah laku diperhatikan dan bila berbuat onar mungkin akan dihukum sesuka hati. Aah, pemikiran seperti itu terlalu muluk bagi teman teman dekat Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" panggil Inoue.

"Inoue? Hari ini kamu juga ceria, ya," balas Ichigo

"Iya! Soalnya hari ini Grimm-chan dan Ulquiorra akan masuk, betul kan?" komentar Inoue.

"Ngo, ngomong ngomong, si biru dan muka sayu itu ke mana ya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entahlah Ichigo, aku tidak tahu," Inoue mengangkat bahunya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hai Inoue!" sapa seseorang dari belakang.

"Oh, hai..." Inoue membalas sapaan itu dengan tidak yakin.

"Inoue-san, sini deh," ajak seseorang itu yang ternyata Ggio Vega yang kebetulan bertemu di Kuchiki Bakery kemarin. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Inoue dengan kuat namun lembut.

"Inoue! Haaah.." Ichigo menghela napas.

"Ichigo," panggil Renji dari sampingnya.

"Eh, oh, Renji," Ichigo tergagap.

"Kenapa?" Renji memburu.

"Kasihan. Tuh lihat, Inoue di... Uhm, diculik cowok itu," kata Ichigo.

"DICULIK!" seru Renji.

"Te, tenang, Renji... Itu cuma kiasanku saja karena sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bahasa yang tepat. Lagipula ini bukan UAN kan?" Ichigo menenangkan Renji yang nyawanya melayang layang. Tiba tiba nyawanya Renji masuk tubuhnya lagi, lalu membogem Ichigo.

DUAK

"Renji! Kamu sadar apa yang kamu lakukan?" tegur Rukia yang baru datang. Tasnya tampak besar.

"Sangat sadar," kata Renji tenang.

"Heee. Kamu yakin bisa melaksanakan sanksi buatan Ichigo? Lagipula belum pernah ada yang tahu cara Ichigo memberi sanksi!" Rukia menggenggam jemari Renji.

"Kamu ini ngomongin apa sih, Ruki..."

"Kamu sudah membuat onar di lorong ini."

"APA? Tapi yang bicara kan Ichigo du..."

"Siapa yang menghampiri Ichigo tadi!" teriak Rukia. Semua murid disekitar mereka berdua menunjuk Renji.

"APAAA?"

"Sudahlah, nanas api. Aku tidak mau menemanimu dihukum. Bye," kata Rukia enteng, meninggalkan Renji yang bengong dan berkaca kaca.

"Ru, Rukia... Kenapa... Kau tega padaku..." desah Renji.

"Dasar kau ini. Tidak sepantasnya menangis seperti bayi," tegur Ichigo yang (ternyata) mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Ichigo! Jangan hukum aku!" seru Renji terlonjak.

"Siapa yang bilang mau menghukummu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ru... Ruki... a..." ucap Renji terbata bata.

"Aku tidak mau menghukummu kok. Aku kasihan. Kasihan banget."

"SUNGGUH ICHIGO? TERIMAKASIH YA SOB..."

"Aku cuma mau ngasih sanksi ke kamu."

Kontan Renji langsung beku tanpa bantuan Hyourinmaru.

"Re, Renji?" teriak seseorang histeris. Dia adalah Senna.

"Senna! Kamu baru masuk sekarang ya?" teriak Ichigo berkacak pinggang.

"Iya, terus kenapa?" kata Senna dengan wajah tenang, tapi bersuara tak kalah lantang.

"Dari seminggu lalu kamu bolos terus! Kamu tahu kan, kamu bisa ketinggalan pelajaran!" bentak Ichigo.

"Biarin! Aku nggak peduli!" tukas Senna.

"Ikh..." Ichigo langsung menggandeng Senna dan mengajaknya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ichigo mengeluarkan Zangetsu, kemudian melapisinya dengan darah dari tabung kecil yang terbuat dari kristal bening.

"I... Ichigo..." mata Senna membulat. Dia takut kalau ketua OSIS yang sangat dia hormati, kerasukan Hichigo lagi gara gara dia.

"ICHIGO! SADARLAH ICHIGO!" Senna menguncang guncangkan tubuh Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo malah menempelkan pedang berlumuran darahnya ke leher Senna. Beginilah sekarang kalau Ichigo marah, jiwa Assassin-nya yang keluar, bukan Hichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" teriak Inoue dari kejauhan.

"Kurosaki, apaan kamu?" tanya Ggio berteriak.

"Ichigo... Dia... Ingin... MEMBUNUHKU!" seru Senna.

"A, apa?"

~To Be Continued~

# A Piece of Author's Journal #

Apakah chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter lainnya? Maaf ya kalau bikin bosan... Ngomong ngomong, saat ini saya suka membaca fanfiction dengan chara yang nggak terkenal (maksudnya bisa dibilang, kalah populer dari Espada), misalnya karakter bernama Suzunami Konoka. Tapi karena tidak muncul di anime dan manga Bleach, nama Suzunami tidak melambung seperti nama Hitsu (jangan dibandingkan sama Hitsu, dia itu peringkat 1 dalam voting karakter Bleach favorit == Peringkat 2 Rukia, lalu disusul Ichigo di peringkat 3)... Sehingga nama itu susah dicari di FFn. Suzunami sendiri adalah karakter di video game Bleach ~ The 3rd Phantom (kalau nggak salah).


	7. Assassin Ichigo 2

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

Author: Kurosaki Usawari

Chara: Grimmjow Jegaerjaques, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Sousuke Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toushirou, etc.

Warning: (hampir) Tidak mengandung OOC dan ke-gaje-an.

Previous Chapter

"ICHIGO! SADARLAH ICHIGO!" Senna menguncang guncangkan tubuh Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo malah menempelkan pedang berlumuran darahnya ke leher Senna. Beginilah sekarang kalau Ichigo marah, jiwa Assassin-nya yang keluar, bukan Hichigo.

TALE OF POOR BROTHERS

Chapter #7

~Assassin Ichigo (2)~

"Jangan jangan... Jiwa Assassin-nya Kurosaki keluar," gumam Ggio.

"Apa? A, As... Assassin? Ma, maksud, maksudmu ap, apa Ve.. Ga?" Inoue tergagap.

"Assassin itu semacam pembunuh, Inoue-san," kata Vega.

"BUKAAAN! Maksudku kenapa Kurosaki-kun jadi Assassin, Vega...!" teriak Inoue kesal.

"Umm... Entahlah. Tapi itu hanya keluar kalau Kurosaki marah besar," jawab Vega.

"Tidak mungkin Ichigo marah hanya karena Renji! Pasti ada sebab yang lain," kata Senna.

Tiba tiba...

DUAK

Rupanya Rukia yang tiba tiba muncul, langsung menonjok Ichigo dengan sarung tangan merahnya. Tapi yang keluar bukan Ichigo-shinigami, melainkan Ichigo berjubah abu abu.

"Ichigo! Ada apa denganmu?" tegur Rukia.

"Berisik! Siapa kamu! Mengganggu kenikmatan orang saja!" bentak Ichigo abu abu.

"A...!"

"Lagipula jangan panggil aku Ichigo! Panggil aku Assassin Kurosaki!" teriak Ichigo abu abu, lalu memainkan pedang merahnya. Darahnya berterbangan kemana mana dan mengenai teman temannya.

"Kya! Ichigo...! Dasar kamu inii," Senna memasang muka masam.

"Seragam kita kena darah nih. Ichigo sih," Ggio sedikit kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku Ichigo!" Ichigo menancapkan pedangnya dan reiatsu yang besar sekali mengalir di bawah tanah.

GLEK

Semuanya tegang. Ichigo benar benar berubah.

"WUAAAA!" teriak mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Terpaksa kalau begini," gumam Senna, lalu melepas gigai-nya. Ia menarik zanpakutounya, kemudian tanpa banyak omong langsung melompat dari belakang Ichigo dan mengarahkan zanpakutounya dalam posisi menebas. Sayangnya Ichigo mengetahuinya dan menghentikannya dengan sekali pukulan lemah. Senna terkena pukulan itu di perutnya dan terlempar hingga sejauh 10 meter dibelakangnya.

"Senna-san!" pekik Inoue.

"Wuaaaa!"

Seorang anak berkulit pucat yang melihat hal itu, langsung dengan sigap menangkap Senna. Siapakah diaa? Baca Mazushii Hitobito no Kyoudai no Monogatari di chapter 8 ;)

~To Be Continued~

# A Piece of Author's Journal Chapter 2 #

Akhirnya bisa bikin Assassin Ichigo 2 yang plotnya super panjang... Maunya ada Assassin Ichigo 3, tapi kok panjang banget ya? Oya, dalam tugas kesenian, sensei menyuruh kami membuat gambar a la cover. Terserah mau apa saja, buku cetak, novel, komik, yang penting itu bacaan. Jadilah saya membuat sampul untuk fanfic ini. Sebelumnya saya ingin memakai cover untuk chapter Assassin Ichigo, sayangnya nggak jadi. Aku memilih memakai chapter 8. Gambarnya Senna pakai seragam sekolah dengan pedang terhunus. Sempat dibuat rebutan sampai saya nangis nangis gara gara ntu gambar dicangklongin di paku mading biar keliatan banget :'( Mungkin mereka merasa gambar jelek saya bagus BANGET ya? (bukan geer tapi bener!)

Sebenernya saya sempat keselek waktu lihat jumlah review yang bisa dikatakan, masih dibawah standar... Belum pernah dapat sebanyak itu sih :P Maaf ya, updatenya lama, terlalu banyak masalah minggu ini. Tapi saya akan update secepat yang saya bisa ^_~


End file.
